


danganronpa oc profiles

by kittytehkiller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Emo, Facial Scars, Fire, Gen, Just my DR OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytehkiller/pseuds/kittytehkiller
Summary: yeah this is just my wip dangan class.  not that interesting lmfao





	1. Akahara Arai

Name: Akahara Arai  
Talent: Ultimate/SHSL Lion Tamer  
Age: 17 years old  
Sexuality: Lesbian  
Gender: Cisgender female  
Pronouns: she/her  
Race: mixed-race (half-Japanese, half African-American)

Fate: Victim (Chapter 4)

Likes: hot weather  
Dislikes: lemon-lime soda pop

Personality: strong, fiery presence. nicer than she lets on.  
Appearance: Her height is 5'9". She has long, spiky light blue hair, medium blue at the ends, which she ties up into two pigtails using two ruffly, dark pinkish-red ponytail holders. She wears a lion hairclip. Her teeth are sharp. Akahara has slightly thicker than average eyebrows, orange eyes, and wears a pinkish-red (gold accents) lion tamer's outfit with tall black boots. She carries a whip.

Bonus: Akahara's aesthetic is red and circus-themed, like the Panic! At The Disco album A Fever You Can't Sweat Out.


	2. Kurayami Chiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> best boy!!! (imo)

Name: Kurayami Chiba  
Talent: Ultimate/SHSL Poet  
Age: 16 years old  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Gender: Cisgender male  
Pronouns: he/him  
Race: Japanese  
Other: VERY emo. Seriously an emo kid.

Fate: Survivor, rival character

Likes: Guyliner  
Dislikes: Open flames

Personality: very dramatic, quiet, emotional. obsessed with beauty and finding the beauty in things, to the point where he can sometimes get carried away with that.  
Appearance: His height is 5'4". He has shoulder-length black hair in a fringe that covers his left eye, on which there is a scar he got in a house fire as a small child. He has snakebite piercings, red eyes with long eyelashes, and very pale skin. Kurayami wears a plain black choker and a uniform that resembles the suit Gerard Way wears in My Chemical Romance's Helena music video. Kurayami's aesthetic is emocore.

Bonus: I love him


	3. akira tsugumi

Name: Akira Tsugumi  
Talent: SHSL/Ultimate Pirate  
Was actually raised on a pirate ship  
18 years old  
Mixed-race (half-Japanese and half-Hispanic)  
Gay  
6’2”  
Very loud, intense, kind  
Friends with Akahana   
Likes: Licorice   
Dislikes: Awkward Silences  
Fate: Chapter 4 killer (Dead) [He makes a deal with Akahana to draw straws, pick who sacrifices themselves for the other]

Appearance: shoulder length red-brown hair, sharp purple eyes, an eyepatch on the left eye, muscular. Wears an open dark blue vest and a light blue scarf with a white skull design on it.


	4. Mayumi Tokoyami

Name: Mayumi Tokoyami  
Talent: Ultimate/SHSL Farmer  
Age: 17 years old  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Gender: Cisgender female  
Pronouns: she/her  
Race: Japanese

Fate: Killer (Ch. 3, 2 victims)

Likes: apple juice, cows  
Dislikes: swearing

Personality: seems to be very sweet and gentle. a lot of her classmates have crushes on her. is actually very high-maintenance with severe anger issues.

Appearance: Her height is 5’3”. She has slightly tanned skin, fluffy light brown long hair tied in two low pigtails in the front, big light blue eyes, a light blue choker with a yellow bell on it, and a cute, old-fashioned dress.

Bonus: Mayumi has a nervous habit of playing with her hair.


End file.
